Las Reliquias magicas
by Zara Van-dick
Summary: Una nueva chica a llegado a inazuma no solo es la hermana de hiroto esconde un pequeño secreto que ni ella misma sabe cual es y no solo ella si no varias chicas del inazuma. La hermana de hiroto les lleva a los chicos inazuma una nueva aventura llena de magia peligro etc. ¿Que raro ver a aki como hermana de hiroto noo?
1. Chapter 1

Aki: bueno este es el primer fic de zara

Yo: si así que no sean muy duros conmigo por fa jejeje lista aki

Aki: cuando quieras

Aki/yo: este fic está dedicado a kaze143 e inazuma eleven no nos pertenece si nos perteneciera fuburra y natsumi no existirían wuaajajajaja…perdón disfruten el fic

_**Flashback**_

_***phi phi phi* (maquina de hospital)**_

_**- *sniff, sniff* madre…- **_

_***phi phi phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i* **_

_**- Queeee No MADREEEE, MADREEEEEE, DOCTORRRRRRR-**_

_**Flashback**_

-**Pasajeros con destino a Japón este es su último llamado** –aviso por el altavoz lo que hizo que cierta chica saliera de sus pensamientos.

-bien es hora de partir – dijo muy decidida abordando el avión.

**En Inazuma Japón**

**-**Allí va el balón hiroto- anuncio kidou lanzándoselo

-Lo tengo- exclamo este mientras lo atajaba y corría hacia la portería – listo endo?- pregunto preparándose para disparar el balón

-puedes apostarlo- exclamo muy emocionado este

-NAVAJA METEORO-grito este mientras lanzaba el balón

-MANO FANTASMA – exclamo haciendo su técnica y parando el balón.

-Muy bien endo- grito haruna apoyando a su amigo.

-nada mal endo veo que as mejorado – dijo hiroto cruzando sus brazos- muy bien me voy –

-¿huh? oye a dónde vas?- pregunto endo muy curioso

-pues al aeropuerto- explico este mientras iba a cambiarse

-¿huh? al aeropuerto?-pregunto haruna muy confundida a lo cual endo solo dejo caer sus hombros en signo de respuesta mientras observaba a hiroto alejarse.

-saben quizá podrían acompañarme- dijo este mientras observaba a sus compañeros muy confundidos.

**En el Avión**

**-pasajeros les habla su capitán para informarles que aterrizaremos en la ciudad inazuma por favor abrochen sus cinturones- **aviso por el altavoz el capitán, el avión aterrizo y todos los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar del avión.

-mm al fin llegue- exclamo cierta chica mientras observaba a todo el mundo.

**Con los chicos inazuma**

-oye y por que vinimos al aeropuerto?- pregunto endo a hiroto algo fastidiado.

-ufff vine a recoger a mi hermana- dijo este con mucha naturalidad.

-(O.O) HERMANA?- exclamaron todos al unisonó

-si no les conté que tengo una hermana?- pregunto este muy relajado

-al parecer se te escapo ese pequeño detalle (-.-)- respondió haruna

-si jejeje tengo una hermanita que vive en América – respondió este buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- miren esta es su fotografía- dijo mostrando una fotografía donde se podía apreciar a una niña de unos 10 años la cual vestía un lindo vestido de color blanco.

-es muy linda- dijo endo observando la foto de la pequeña

-(¬¬) que dijiste sobre mi hermana- pregunto algo molesto

-jejej no nada- dijo este agitando sus manos de derecha a izquierda.

**Con nuestra chica misteriosa**

**-¿**huh? me pregunto dónde estará?- pregunto mientras buscaba a su hermano – me dijo que vendría por mi….donde esta? buaaaaa- exclamo mientras observaba a todos lados y pequeñas lagrimas tipo anime salían por sus ojos.

**Con los chicos inazuma**

-donde esta?-preguntaba hiroto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- hm?- exclamo al oír un llanto así que decidió ir a ver.

-oye a dónde vas?- pregunto endo mientras lo seguía.

-buaaaaa se olvido de mí-lloraba una chica

-deja de llorar aquí estoy- dijo hiroto mientras se acercaba a la chica

-HERMANOOOOOO- grito esta mientras se abalanzaba hacia hiroto.

-(O.O) ella es tu hermana?- pregunto endo mientras observaba a hiroto ser abrazado por una chica de piel pálida cabellos verde oscuro que esta llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cadera(N.A: aquí les dejo este link asi iba vestida jejeje * . *)– pero no se parece en nada a la fotografía que nos mostraste- replico este

-(0.0) esta es una chica no una niña- reclamo kazemaru

-mucho gusto me llamo aki , es un placer conocerlos- saludo esta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

En otro lugar

-Es la hora jajajajajaja -

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo espero les guste jejejeje tratare de actualizar pronto y hacerlos más largo bye nos leemos luego .

Aki: adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les traigo el otro cap. gracias a los que comentaron n.n (lo sé son pocos) pero no me rendiré jujujuju

Endo: asi se habla

Yo: jejejejeejeje n/n gracias

Aki/endo/yo: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece así que disfruten la historia y comenten se pondrá cada vez as interesante.

**Capitulo 2**

-mucho gusto me llamo Aki, es un placer conocerlos- saludo esta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-(0.0) – era la cara que todos tenían

-oh ya veo , seguro hiroto les mostro una fotografía mia de cuando usaba pañales , asi que ustedes esperaban a una niña o algo así ¿no?- comento Aki

-algo así-comentaron todos al unísono.

-ufff hiroto por favor deja de hacer eso siempre- reclamo esta al ya antes mencionado

-hmp y dime ¿por que viniste?,-pregunto hiroto

-veo que no te lo dijo- respondió tristemente Aki.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto algo preocupado hiroto por la expresión en el rostro de su hermana.

-…yo….bueno mamá murió hiroto – dijo tristemente- me quede con la abuela cuando murió pero papá pidió mi potestad y como mamá no dejo a nadie como mi tutor se la concedieron a papá- respondió esta.

-….- hiroto estaba en shock…¿Qué, su madre había muerto y el n0o había estado con ella?

-hermano yo….- esta no término ya que fue interrumpida por hiroto.

-vámonos papá te debe estar esperando- dijo este tomando las maletas de su hermana y caminando.

-hiroto….- le llamo endo

-los veo luego en la práctica- dijo este

-yo…..yo… fue un placer conocerlos – dijo Aki algo triste para luego seguir a su hermano.

Aki y hiroto tomaron el tren

_-*¿por qué no se lo habrá dicho?*-_pensaba Aki mientras observaba la clara tristeza en el rostro de su hermano. El sonido del tren acercándose la saco de sus pensamientos.

-vamos subamos- le dijo hiroto, la cual fue única frase que le dijo en todo el trayecto a su nuevo hogar.

**En casa de Hiroto**

Aki se quedo prácticamente boquiabierta al ver la enorme mansión la cual sería ahora su nuevo hogar el lugar era enorme y tenía un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores habidos y por haber.

-wow-fue lo único que Aki pudo articular. Al estar en la puerta Aki se sentía nerviosa ase tanto que no veía a su padre, la puerta se abrió y Aki esta vez sí se quedo más que boquiabierta al ver el enorme vestíbulo, el cual tenía un hermoso candelabro , columnas de mármol , hermosas cortinas que hacían juego con el lugar y todo eso. (N.A: no soy muy buena con las descripciones pero digamos que era un lugar de ensueños xD)

-bienvenido amo hiroto y señorita Aki - saludo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia-su padre los espera en su despacho.

-Gracias – dijo hiroto dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre.

-Los esperaba- dijo el padre de ambos jóvenes al oírlos entrar, ya que este se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-Hola padre- saludo Aki con una reverencia.

-Aki pero mírate cuanto as crecido – exclamo este observando a su hija-te parees mucho a tu madre…..-este no termino ya que hiroto golpeo su puño contra la pared

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –pregunto muy molesto

-no quería que interfiriera con tu carrera de futbolista , sabía que irías a Estados Unidos y que si te decía algo al respecto irías a verla y faltarías al partido más importante de tu vida- respondió tranquilamente

-¿Qué?...no querías que interfiriera? Ella era mi madre-

-y yo tu padre y solo quiero lo mejor para ti –

-pues no lo parece- respondió este para luego marcharse dando un portazo

-ya se le pasara- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a su hija la cual solo observaba muy preocupada la situación.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?- pregunto Aki.

- creo que escuchaste bien cuando dije que no quería que interfiriera con su carrera- respondió más tranquilo que antes.

-es lo único que te importa, su carrera, no te importa lo que siente o como se siente ahora?- pregunto casi llorando

-las emociones no son necesarias para su carrera como futbolista- dijo este firmemente

-pero…-trato de decir esta pero fue interrumpid por su padre

-lo que le diga o deje de decir a hiroto no te importa – grito este

-yo….yo….solo que…ría saber-tartamudeo esta

-NADA- grito nuevamente su padre-puedes retirarte-le ordeno y se volteo dándole la espalda a aki quien salió del despacho de su padre

Aki sin más que hacer se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se sentó en el borde de la cama y lanzo un largo suspiro

-Dios como extraño América, a mis amigos, a la abuela pero sobre todo extraño a mamá-dijo esta mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-madre ¿porque te fuiste?-pregunto aun llorando mientras varias imágenes de su madre en el hospital se agolpaban en su mente pero un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos

*_toc toc_*-tocaron a la puerta

-un momento – dijo esta y trato de que su voz no sonara quebradiza se limpio las lágrimas – adelante- una de las muchas mucamas del lugar entro

-señorita aki la cena esta lista su padre y hermano la esperan ¿huh? Señorita estaba llorando?-pregunto al ver las lagrimas de la chica

-em em no, no – dijo aki ocultando su rostro- en un momento bajo – dijo está sacando a la mucama a empujones de la habitación.

En el comedor

Hiroto se encontraba en una punta del comedor y el señor kiyama en otra, aki bajo y los observo

*_vaya se puede sentir la tensión* -_pensó aki y se sentó en medio de la mesa ,la cena transcurrió en silencio hasta que el señor kiyama rompió el silencio

-aki-llamo este

-¿huh?- fue lo único que pudo articular esta y observo a su padre

-necesito hablar contigo después de la cena en mi despacho – dijo este totalmente serio

-…..cla…..ro- respondió está bajando la cabeza .

Buenooooooooooooo hasta aquí no se me ocurre nada más jejejeejeje

Nos leemos luego n.n comenten.


	3. Chapter 3

Si lo se me tarde una vida en subir la conti Perdón no me maten Tengo f, esposo, hijos, perro, ahhhh bromas pero si les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto bueno sin más rodeos aquí va la conti

Aki: al fin como nos tardamos mucho

Yo: shhhh ya pues…lista

Aki: si

Aki/yo: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece le…ahhhh.-siendo empujadas por Endo

Endo: le pertenece a…a quien le pertenece?

Aki/yo: -.-U olvídenlo vamos con la historia ohh por cierto muchas gracias por los consejos que nos dieron xD

-Aki-llamo este

-¿huh?- fue lo único que pudo articular esta y observo a su padre

-necesito hablar contigo después de la cena en mi despacho – dijo este totalmente serio

-…..cla…..ro- respondió está bajando la cabeza.

-muy bien- respondió este, mientras se levantaba del comedor y se dirigía hacia su despacho – solo termina de cenar antes- declaro antes de marcharse

Aki solo observo a su padre como se alejaba por un largo pasillo y como su silueta se perdía en la oscuridad de dicho pasillo.

~Me pregunto sobre que querrá hablarme?~ pensaba Aki mientras se acercaba a los labios con el tenedor n pedazo de carne. Cuando esta termino de cenar se levantó y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre toco la puerta y espero hasta que escucho a su padre decir –Adelante-

Aki entro y observo a su padre de espalda, este observaba por la ventana como caía la lluvia, esperen ¿lluvia? ¿A qué hora había empezado a llover? Había estado muy nerviosa que estaba casi ausente desde que su padre le informo sobre su charla.

-¿querías hablarme sobre algo?-pregunto muy temerosa Aki

-Si, si no, no te habría citado ¿no?- respondió este en forma de burla

-claro- fue lo único que pudo articular la pobre y asustada chica

-Solo quería informarte que mañana empezaras clases en la secundaria Raimon-dijo este dándose la vuelta y encarándose con la asustadiza Aki

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto esta -¿pero…yo no?

-Ya está todo listo, tu uniforme está en tu habitación, toma tu horario- dijo este acercándose a la chica y entregándole una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

Aki tomo el papel y los desdoblo y comenzó a leerlo, le tocaba en el salón segundo-cuatro

-claro, gracias por el aviso-dijo esta para luego estar dispuesta a marcharse

-Aki….-llamo el señor Kiyama, esta solo se detuvo en la puerta – Me alegra que estés aquí y que al fin podamos actuar como padre e hija-

-si a mí también-dijo esta secamente y se marchó. Al subir las escaleras se encontró con Hiroto quien estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-yo…iré a Raimon contigo de ahora en adelante-declaro esta y paso a su habitación, pero antes de entrar pudo escuchar un –Me alegro – por parte de su hermano

Esta entro a su habitación, se aseo y se metió entre las mantas de su cama dispuesta a dormir, pero fue en vano ya que esta no pudo su mente estaba tan atestada de pensamientos y se sentía tan rara debido al hecho de no estar en su casa en su habitación y en su cama. Pero un momento ahora aquel lugar era su hogar le gustara o no, después de varias horas de pura reflexión Aki se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente.

Unos pequeños golpes en su puerta hicieron que se despertara de golpe.

-Adelante- dijo Aki algo soñolienta,

-¡señorita se le hace tarde para ir a clases!- grito está entrando de golpe

-¿QUEEE?- grito exaltada Aki viendo de repente el reloj

-si señorita llevo media hora golpeando su puerta – dijo esta con las manos en la cadera y algo molesta – vamos, Vamos salga ya de la cama y dúchese – dijo está ayudándola a salir de la muy cómoda cama. Aki se dirijo hacia el baño y se ducho lo más rápido que pudo se cambió con el uniforme y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

-Me voy –grito esta mientras tomaba de las manos del ama de llaves un pan tostado y se lo introducía a la boca, esta corrió y se dirigió a Raimon.

-¡señorita!- grito el ama de llaves – vaya ¿conocerá dónde está el instituto?

-Endo – grito su madre – se te hace tarde apresúrate –

- Si mamá – dijo este mientras bajaba las escaleras tomo un trozo de pan con tocino se lo introdujo a la boca y salió corriendo hacia el instituto.

-Ayyyy Dios no puedo creer que mi hermano no me despertara, claro que pudo haber tocado y yo estaba dormida, vamos no es mi culpa aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario – se decía Aki mientras corría cada vez más rápido. En ese instante esta se paró en seco – un momento, yo no sé dónde está el instituto-en ese instante alguien choco con ella.

-Auchhh- exclamo está al caer al suelo

-no Dios ¿por qué? Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo- se regañaba Endo a si mismo mientras corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas en ese instante este levanto su muñeca para poder ver la hora ..¡Le faltaban cinco minutos! No podía….en ese instante choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Auchh- se escuchó por parte de la otra persona

-oye que te….-empezó a gritar Endo pero al instante se quedó hipnotizado ante unos bellos ojos color verdes oscuros

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la chica mientras se levantaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia – es mi culpa por estar parada aquí –

- No, no es mi culpa – corrigió Endo mientras se incorporaba – oh tu asistes a Raimon- dijo este mientras observaba el uniforme de esta- que raro nunca te había visto-

-Ohh soy nueva la verdad – dijo esta

-Soy….-trato de decir pero fue interrumpido

-Satorou Endo- dijo esta – Lo sé, el famoso portero de Raimon. Soy Aki Kino aunque nos conocimos ayer-

- ¿enserio?- pregunto este algo sorprendido

- Si soy la hermana menor de Hiroto Kiyama – dijo esta mientras comenzaba a caminar

-La hermana menor…-repitió este mientras hacia un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo de ayer en ese instante el reloj de la muñeca de Endo comenzó a sonar -¿Queeee? Solo nos quedan dos minutos para llegar al instituto, Vamos – grito este mientras tomaba a Aki de la mano y corría en dirección al instituto.

-Tranquilo – le gritaba Aki mientras era arrastrada por Endo.

Hasta aquí me quedo heheeh sin más imaginación sorry heheheheehehehe prometo seguir los cap. más seguido ok byeeee Arigato Godaimazuuuu por leer mi fic


End file.
